


A Winter Revelation

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Movie Night, Revelations, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When Alya decides to stay over Marinette’s during a blizzard, it sets in motion Marinette’s self-discovery of her feelings for Alya.For @akidoodles on tumblr for the mlsecretsanta event! :>





	A Winter Revelation

Marinette stared at her skylight, which had long since been covered by the snow of a sudden blizzard. Her parents were out catering to some fancy event hosted by the Mayor, which left her alone with nothing to do but wait for Alya's texts to keep her company.

Speaking of, Marinette's phone chimed twice just then, two messages from Alya on its display.

"Oh, finally,” she muttered, rolling onto her stomach, her cat pillow tucked beneath her with her arms wrapped around either side as she held her phone up.

 **[Peaches]:**  hey

 **[Peaches]:**  cme donwtairs and oepn the fdoor

Marinette looked at the messages, her brows drawn together in confusion. Before she could fully process that Alya was apparently there, at her house, in the middle of a freak blizzard, her phone pinged again.

 **[Peaches]:**  H UR R Y !!!!1! !!! COLD!!!!

Springing from her bed, she managed to barely make it down the stairs that led to her bed without an incident. She jumped the flight of stairs that led from her room to the living area, and practically flew down the ones that led to their side door.

Out of breath, but not particularly caring, Marinette flung the door open, the sight of a surprised Alya looking up from her phone greeting her.

"Holy shit, that was like, five seconds. What'd you do, sprint here?" she asked, stepping around Marinette to get out of the cold. Her hands came up to start unwrapping the scarf from her neck, and breathless laughter began to spill from her lips as the surprise wore off.

"Listen," Marinette started, taking a deep breath, "You said to hurry, so I hurried." Another breath. "You didn't tell me you were coming!" She turned on her foot to face Alya, and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "What  _are_  you doing here, exactly? I thought you said you were sick."

"I was," Alya said, sighing dramatically. She tilted her head back and put her hand to her forehead as she fluttered her eyelashes. "I was heartsick after not seeing you for a solid 28 hours."

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled, but in her chest, her heart skipped a beat. She didn't pay it any mind; it was never an unusual experience when she was hanging out with Alya, after all. She could trace that feeling back to the day they first met. It didn't mean anything.

"C'mon, let's go up to my room. We can stop by the kitchen on the way," she said, closing the door and taking Alya's arm to start leading the way.

"You know I know where your room is, right? And the kitchen?" Despite her saying this, Alya didn't try to pull away.

"Details, details." She waved it off. "You can go put your stuff in my room while I make us hot cocoa if you want."

"I will only go up there if you promise me a tub of whipped cream for my cocoa."

"Deal. Now shoo so we can get settled in quicker and you can tell me why you're really here."

"Alright, alright, as my lady wishes," Alya said, disappearing upstairs.

Marinette couldn't help the small thrill that ran through her at Alya calling her that. She was pretty sure Alya was onto secret identity at this point, if she didn't already know. Her best friend was far too smart to be fooled by the magical glamour of her transformation for longer than a few years.

That, and she'd already started slipping up a few times. There was no way Alya hadn't started to piece it together already.

"Maybe she did tonight," Marinette murmurs to herself as she pours the cocoa powder into two separate mugs. Just thinking that made her heart race, the excitement and nervousness almost too much as she tried to will the water into heating up quicker. "Or maybe she really is sick, and so delirious she got out of bed, got dressed, and walked over here in the middle of a storm."

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she poured the water into the mugs and stirred them up, slipping a leftover candy cane into each. From the fridge, she took out a tub of whipped cream, and with that and the hot cocoas in tow, she headed up to her room.

Peeking her head up through the entrance of her room, she quickly spotted Alya spinning around in her computer chair. Her jacket had been shed and thrown on the floor, with her scarf, boots, and hat piled on top of it. Rhythmic tapping came from her fingers each time they passed by the desk, only stopping when Alya finally saw Marinette and moved to help her with the drinks.

"Oh, candy canes, sweet. Nice touch, I give it a 10 out of 10," she said as she plucked her mug from Marinette's hands.

"You haven't tried it yet," Marinette deadpanned, climbing into her room the rest of the way.

"So? I haven't tried kissing Ladybug either, but I know it's going to be awesome when I finally get to."

There was that flutter in her chest again, the skip of her heart not enough to drown it out. That was a  _little_  unusual for her interactions with Alya, but she supposed all that mattered was that it felt nice, and it made her feel warm.

With a laugh, Marinette handed the whipped cream over. "Yeah? You seem to be pretty confident you're gonna get to kiss her."

"Sweets, you should know that I am very charming. She's resisted my allure this long, but one of these days-" she lifted her mug- "she's gonna fall for me too. You mark my words."

"Okay, I believe you." Marinette gave a playful roll of her eyes and set her cocoa down at her desk. "Onto other matters- why are you here, exactly? Not that I'm not overjoyed to be stuck in the house with my best friend, but, you know."

"Well, while we were texting I must've sighed one too many times because the next thing I knew, Maman was handing me my jacket and shoving me towards the door." She stirred her drink with the candy cane before taking a sip. Humming at the warmth, she settled back into Marinette's computer chair.

"Why were you sighing so much?" Marinette asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You sounded super bored and lonely while your parents were out, and then the storm hit, and I guess I was bummed I couldn't really do anything about it." Alya shrugged. "So, here I am."

Overcome with the sudden need to hug Alya for all she was worth, Marinette sprung forward and did just that. "Aw, Als, you're the sweetest. I'm glad you came over."

Alya set her mug down with care so as not to spill anything before hugging back. "Of course, girl. I'm here anytime you need me, even if it's just to pass the time."

Marinette reveled in the hug for a few moments more before finally pulling away. The familiar feeling of not wanting to let go crept up on her, as it so often did, but she ignored it.

"Let's do that then! How about a movie?"

"It's a date," Alya agreed, with a smile that made Marinette's cheeks heat up. "What movie? And where?"

"Ratatouille, because it's a masterpiece-"

"Oh my god-"

"-and in my bed, that way we can be buried in blankets and we won't have to move if we fall asleep."

"I think it's funny you think I would move if I fell asleep anywhere else."

"You would if we both fell asleep on the chaise and I kicked you off in my sleep."

"It's called the ground, Sweets, and I am more than capable of sleeping on it."

"When you get back problems at the ripe age of 20, don't blame me. Luckily, we won't have to worry about your bad sleeping habits for tonight, because we're using the bed."

"'Bad sleeping habits.' You have no right to say that to me, Miss I-Stayed-Up-For-Three-Days-Straight-Doing-God-Knows-What."

Marinette shrugged and made her way to the stairs that led to her bed. "The different between us, my dear Alya, is that I  _know_  my sleeping habits are bad, but you are hopelessly in denial about yours."

Alya chugged the rest of her cocoa and followed after Marinette, stopping to grab her best friend's laptop and charger first. "I'm not the only one hopelessly in denial, babe." She moved past Marinette, ascending the staircase first.

Something about Alya's words made Marinette slow her pace. She bit her bottom lip and looked up towards the bed. ' _I'm not the only one hopelessly in denial_.'

"What's that supposed to mean," she murmured, too quiet for Alya to hear.  _In denial about what?_

"You coming up?" Alya called when several moments passed. Her voice startled Marinette into moving, and she supposed she looked odd when she came up, because Alya immediately sat up and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just. Something on my mind, I guess. It's nothing to worry about, though, I promise," she claimed, the words feeling more truthful than she'd thought.

Because, really, whatever Marinette was feeling, whatever Alya finally opened her eyes to...

She knew there was nothing wrong with it. Maybe it was being friends with Alya for so long that'd taught her that, or maybe it was knowing that nothing would take away their closeness, not even-

"-nette? Earth to Mari, come in, Mari."

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying sit down already, so we can start the movie." Alya frowned a bit. "You sure you're okay?"

Marinette considered her answer for a moment as she settled in next to Alya. Meeting her best friend's gaze, she smiled and said, "Yeah, I am. In fact, I think I might just be better than ever."

Alya relaxed at that, and leaned back into the pile of pillows behind them. "Good. Ready to start, then?"

"I was born ready for this, Alya. Watching Ratatouille is my calling in life."

"Good luck making a career out of that," Alya said with a snort, pressing play on the movie.

"Who needs a career when I can just live in your closet when you become a big-time reporter?" Marinette dropped her head on Alya's shoulder and threw a blanket over them both as the movie started up.

"Fair point. You're lucky I'm planning on having a huge walk-in closet filled with all the best Dupain-Cheng originals."

"See? We've already got this life thing figured out."

"Hells yeah we do." Alya held a hand up, and Marinette smacked her own against it.

After that, their talking died out for the greater part of the movie, and Marinette was thankful for it. It gave her time to think about everything, and then some.

She thought back to her crush on Adrien, and while she'd acted different around him, a lot of the same signs had always been present around Alya. The skip of her heart, the warmth of her cheeks. The way she would sometimes be caught staring, or how she almost always smiled at her.

How Marinette's skin would burn when it brushed Alya's, and how she was on fire just then, pressed into her side.

It was the same, when she boiled it all down. And suddenly, Marinette's chest felt light, like the cage that'd kept the truth of her feelings from her had finally been cracked open, and her heart was finally free, fluttering like a butterfly after an purifying an akuma.

Marinette shifted, enough to be peering up at Alya, perhaps a little too intensely for it not to be noticed.

Pausing the movie, Alya shifted too, so that she and Marinette were watching one another.

"What's up, Sweets? You good?"

"Just thinking, I guess."

"What about?"

Swallowing back the anxieties she knew were baseless, Marinette admitted, "Wondering what it'd be like to kiss you..."

Alya's eyes widened in surprise, but it was short-lived, because soon she was exuding happiness. "Well, wonder no longer," she said, and closed the distance between them.

From Marinette's side, it was hesitant at first, but Alya's confidence and fire were contagious. Their teeth clacked together multiple times, but neither cared. Marinette threaded her fingers into Alya's hair, and she gasped when Alya's hand tilted her head up, just enough to deepen the kiss. The movie sat paused and the laptop was pushed aside and forgotten in the moment.

Marinette's contented sigh was swallowed by the kiss, until her smile broke through and caused them to pull apart. She couldn't help the the bubble of laughter that spilled from her, and her smile grew when Alya laughed too.

With a wink, Alya said, "I told you Ladybug was gonna fall for me one of these days."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated, especially the latter! 
> 
> Reblog [Here](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/169294940114/a-winter-revelation)


End file.
